


A Different Kind Of Hunger

by storywriter8



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Butchering the Spanish Language, Cougar Stalks Jake But Jake Likes It, Exhibitionism, Feeding, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jake Has A Tail, Jake Says Stop But Isn't Listened To, Jake is a Succubus, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive cougar, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stalking Elements, Starvation, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Voyeurism, Window Sex, consensual stalking, cougar is a vampire, unimportant character death, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Being a vampire, Cougar has had a great deal of experience with humans fearing him. But even as he continues to follow his best friend Jake on his one-night stands, the blond has always seemed happy to have the company rather than afraid of his stalking.Being a succubus, Jake should have delighted in the pleasures of a thousand different partners. But all he wants is to curl up in Cougar’s loving embrace. If only there was a way he could be with the human sniper without accidentally killing him.





	A Different Kind Of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I don' t remember what I was thinking when I wrote this. Still writing my way out of writer's block I guess.
> 
> Big Thank You to sparkly_butthole for beta-ing and loving the initial idea enough to encourage me to actually finish it.

There were many things Cougar had come to hate in his three-hundred-some years of walking the earth. British poetry, Nazis, and ‘foreign’ foods that had actually been invented in America, for example. Tied for first was what the novel Twilight had done to his people’s reputation and the sight of Jake Jensen sweet talking another stranger into his bed for the night. 

They had been given leave by Clay just a few hours ago and had hightailed it to the nearest bar. The slight buzz that the vampire had just managed to get had been ruined by Jake pulling the arms of some biker guy around him as he whispered into the man’s ear. A few minutes later, Jake had told the others not to wait up and vanished out the door with him.

Cougar hated himself for following, slipping away while Pooch was at the payphones calling Jolene and Roque was getting him some sympathy booze. Oozing from shadow to shadow, completely hidden from the couple, he tried to justify his stalking as just being protective of his teammate.

But sitting on a fire escape across the alley, watching as Jake was fucked up against the stranger’s apartment window. Watching the blond’s muted moans and cries fog up the glass. Mirroring Jake’s hand as it slid down his chest to wrap around his cock. Jerking himself in time with the hacker, coming together, one screaming while the other bit down on his lips with his fangs to keep from making a sound.

There was no justifying that.

Cougar pulled a cocktail napkin out of his back pocket and cleaned himself as best he could while his red eyes never strayed from Jake. His partner hadn't even slowed down, pounding out over-sensitized cries. Cougar’s desire to rip the man’s throat out battled his self loathing over the possessive urges he had never felt before meeting the beautiful, stubborn, ridiculous blond.

Jake was pulling away now, turning his back to the window before shoving the man to the floor and following him out of sight.

The vampire hated that he had seen this scene so many times that he knew it would be over soon. How had this become his life? He had been drawn to Jake at first scent, his new teammate’s blood practically screaming to be drunk. But as mission after mission brought them closer, Cougar had realized too late that he had fallen in love and his want for Jake’s blood had been replaced with a want to wrap him in soft blankets and see that the world never dimmed his beautiful smile again.

Jake slowly stood, come running down his shaking legs, and pulled the vampire from his brooding. The blond staggered back and rested against the window for a moment, chest still heaving, before pushing away deeper into the apartment. A few minutes later the apartment went dark and Jake emerged from the back stairwell door.

Cougar wrinkled his nose as the alleyway’s breeze brought up the scents of sex, sweat and dissatisfaction. Something else the sniper wished with all his cold dead heart he could save Jake from. It baffled him why the hacker would continue to seek out hookups from seedy bars when he never seemed satisfied at the end of the night. Not one to brag but you didn't live three hundred years without learning how to pleasure a body and Cougar knew he could give Jake what he longed for. He had spent months dropping hints that had continually gotten less and less subtle only to be met with sad little smiles as the object of his affection had headed to another bar each time they got leave.

Below on the street, Jake gave a long slow stretch and put his hand on his hips. “Are you going to come down or not?” he called, not looking up but clearly directing his words toward his cringing teammate.

Cougar spent a moment or two pretending not to be there before giving up as Jake shifted into his most stubborn stance. Taking a breath, the vampire let his fangs slide away, red eyes fading back to dark brown, and jammed his hands into his pockets. A bitter part of Cougar was tempted to show Jake what he really was. It would probably kill him to see the man he was in love with turn and run, but at least he would be safe from the vampire’s dark desires.

The sniper sighed and walked down to the bottom of the fire escape to jump to the street below. Keeping his shoulders hunched and hat tipped low, he walked until he was side by side with Jake, both men looking straight ahead. 

Neither moved for a moment, the soft breeze drifting past them, before Cougar grudgingly held out his elbow. Jake smiled, slipping a hand through and down into the sniper’s pocket to entwine their fingers.

This wasn’t the first time Jake had caught Cougar watching.

This wasn’t the first time Cougar had wondered if Jake wanted him to watch.

-

“A month!?” Jake shouted at Clay. “I can't go a month stuck in a safe house!”

“Well then you shouldn't have blown our cover at the factory last week.” Clay said, not bothering to look up from his Chilean newspaper as their Jeep bumped down the grass-covered back road. 

To be fair, Jake had done that, and deserved the glares his teammates were throwing him as he flopped back into his seat. But what had they wanted him to do? Four gunmen had been heading straight for Cougar’s position! It's not like he could let them hurt the man he was in love with.

“You can go a few weeks without banging some rando,” Roque grumbled, elbowing Cougar and pulling his hat down over his eyes to try and catch a nap.

The sniper edged away from the elbow and offered Jake a hopeful smile.

If it were that easy, the blond would have jumped his friend months ago. Jake tried to smile back but turned away to sigh at the trees rushing past his window. 

Their safe house was set on the edge of a cliff with a bunch of tunnels running from the cellar to a dozen different exits into the jungle and along the road below. They had been to this one once before and Jake fervently hoped they had upgraded the kitchen to have more than a microwave. He was already resigned to the fact that he would be rooming with Cougar again and really wasn't looking forward to huffing the slight breeze that whistled between the steel plates nailed up over the windows as he tried to avoid his friend’s scent.

After dumping his duffel in the middle of the floor and snatching the one non-traceable sat-phone they had been issued, Jake locked himself in the small, swelteringly hot attic and called the one person he could vent to.

“Hey sis, quick question. How long can a succubus last without feeding on sexual energy?” Jake asked as Jess answered the phone with a sleepy grumble, asking if her twin brother had any idea what time it was.

Miles away the incubus sat up in bed and put her head in her hands. “What did you do this time.”

“Got a month long time out.” Jake muttered, flopping onto his back on the dusty floor.

Jess was silent for a moment as she did some very early morning math in her head. “There is no way in hell you can go six weeks without feeding!”

“Well what do you want me to do!” Jake whined, throwing an arm over his eyes. “All my teammates are humans!”

“I want you to do Cougar!” his sister snapped.

The blond flinched away from the phone as if the very idea of sleeping with Cougar had spit in his face. “Not Cougar.” he whispered, sitting up to wrap his free arm around himself in a tight hug.

There was a pause as Jess gauged the tone in her brother’s voice. “Is this because of the last guy?”

Jake flinched again at the reminder of the man he had left dead, naked and smiling on the floor of his apartment just two weeks ago. 

“He lied about being magic and was hurting you even when you said stop. It was instinct and not your fault,” Jess murmured across the line, sensing her twin’s pain.

“I don't regret killing him,” the succubus interrupted. “I just wish I could control the killing.”

There was a pounding on the attic trap door and Roque’s shouts interrupted the pair.

“I’m on the phone!” Jake yelled over his teammate’s curses.

“Did you leave your bag for him to trip over again?” Jess asked with a tired laugh.

The blond shrugged for his own benefit and lay back down. “He’ll learn to look eventually, but I should probably make sure he didn't break any of my equipment. And think of a way to make it through this on my own.”

“Wish you wouldn't,” his sister sighed over the line.

“Love you too sis,” Jake whispered, hanging up but not making an effort to move.

The succubus could only just remember the time in his life when he actually enjoyed what he was. A never-ending sexual paradise had sounded pretty damn good to his 18 year old self, right up until he had killed his first human and high school crush on prom night. 

Enlisting had kept him from being branded a murderer in the eyes of mortal law but did nothing for the trauma. Jake had sworn off humans from that day on and had created a long and exhausting process for making sure his partners could survive a night with him. It had been a tolerable way to live, until Cougar.

The raw sexual energy the sniper exuded drew the succubus in like a cat to cream. But when each casual reference to magic had fallen flat, Cougar was placed in the Off Limits column of Jake’s little black book. It was only then, when the blond started to look at his new teammate as a person and not as a next meal, that he realized just how amazing the long haired, Stetson-wearing man was. Armed with sharp eyes and an even sharper wit, Cougar shocked Jake time and time again with his endless kindness and patience, especially with children. 

All too soon Jake was utterly, completely, and irrevocably in love.

The kicker? So was Cougar.

The succubus could taste the sniper’s desire, feel each longing look burning into his back, hear each little sigh from across even the loudest room. Jake could feel the brunet’s love with the small smiles he was given when no one else would laugh at his jokes and when he found his favorite type of chocolate peeking out of the top of his bag after a particularly long day.

But none of that mattered. For even if Cougar could accept what Jake really was, the tight mask of anger at seeing the blond entertain a meal told the succubus all he needed to know about a possible future for them. Cougar would never be able to accept the blond’s refusal to feed off of him and Jake would never be able to risk his love’s life. Frustratingly, the sniper’s possessiveness only made Jake want him more, and made each meaningless fling that much more painful to force himself through.

The first time the succubus had spotted the long-haired figure watching him from the shadows as he was fucked over the back step of a gay bar in Argentina, he had come on the spot, screaming through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Cougar watching over him soon became the only thing that got Jake through his sexual feedings.

In that apartment, standing over the corpse of the biker he had sucked dry, the succubus wanted to collapse and cry out the pain that pulsed from broken heart and assaulted hole. He wanted the man watching his back to come running, to hold him tight in his arms and tell him that everything would be ok, that Jake was a good person. 

It wasn’t fair to drag such a good man into the blond’s world of sex and death, no matter how eager Cougar seemed to be to give Jake the world on a silver platter.

So who did that leave?

Another bout of shouting from downstairs floated up to Jake, who chuckled to himself. “Never thought ‘who would you eat first on a deserted island’ would come in handy.”

“Jensen! Get your ass down here so I can kick it!” Roque shouted from below.

The succubus gave the trap door a long slow blink and smiled. “Definitely Roque.”

The first week of abstinence wasn't too bad, as the hunger pangs were ignorable. The second week had everyone shooting ‘happy go lucky’ Jake strange looks as he snapped and growled at anything even remotely annoying. Everything but Cougar that is. The sniper could never be annoying, only caring and perfect as he asked if Jake was ok in that soft purr of his as he pushed his hat back. 

Halfway through week three, the succubus was starting to regret his hunger strike. His pain had been replaced with spaciness. He kept catching himself stalking his teammates through the house, mouth watering as he thought of draining them dry. Not that Cougar seemed to mind the attention, but Pooch was starting to freak out.

“Ok seriously! Did you get an STI or something? Why are you being extra weird!” the mechanic shouted as he walked in on Jake leaning over the back of the couch practically drooling over Clay. Their leader was focusing with great intensity on his book, trying to ignore both the blond and Cougar giving him death glares.

Sighing at getting caught spacing out again, Jake let his body go limp over the couch, voice muffled by the cushions. “I’ll have you know my kind can’t get those.”

Clay frowned and finally glanced over at his Corporal. “What?”

Jake considered covering up his slip of the tongue but decided he was too tired and merely pulled himself away from the couch with a groan to stagger back to his and Cougar’s room. He didn't get very far. Just three steps, in fact, before the room started to go black around the edges. He heard his sniper’s voice from very far away as the tunnel of darkness closed and he fell away.

It felt like just a moment later when Jake woke, but from the worried clamoring above him, it had to be at least a few minutes. Even with his eyes closed, the succubus knew he was in his love’s strong arms, the heady smell of Cougar all around him. He was so hungry, so damn hungry and tired. Prying his eyes open, Jake curling his fingers into the front of Cougar’s shirt and drawing his lips down to taste the energy that filled the brunet. 

“Jake?!” Cougar gasped as the blond’s deep blue eyes began to glow.

Flinching as if he had been burned, Jake tore himself away from the sniper, covering his eyes and slamming their bedroom door behind him. Throwing himself on his bed, the blond curled up and started crying. The taste of Cougar lingered in his mouth and ran through his veins, marking him. He didn't even want to think about how hard it would be to keep himself away from the sniper now that he knew just how unbelievable his energy tasted. 

Vaguely hearing the door open, Jake tried to bottle up his sobs. 

“Jake, we need to talk.” Cougar murmured as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Jake clawed at the blankets, trying to bury himself within them as he bit his lip until he tasted blood, trying to keep himself silent.

As the scent of Jake’s blood reached him, the vampire leapt across the room, dragging the blond out of bed. “Stop hurting yourself and look at me, Jensen!” 

Jake struggled for a moment, but quickly gave in to the hand gently pressed to the back of his neck.

With the blond’s eyes finally meeting his, Cougar took a nervous breath and set his hat on the bedside table. “It's hard to show what you really are, even when you are sure about the other. So I'll go first.”

Letting the change come over him, the vampire stretched his jaw as his fangs slid down in time with his brown eyes turning red.

Jake’s mouth fell open, the change so shocking that he lost control of his own form in time to change along with Cougar. Horns, that curled down around his ears, shimmered into place along with the succubus' whippy tail and bright glowing blue eyes while leaving his skin tinged slightly blue.

The succubus was the most beautiful creature the vampire had ever seen. “I know I am your last choice,” Cougar murmured, running a gentle finger along one of the horns, “but you need to feed.”

Jake’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of the man he loved touching him, the real him, with such softness. “Last?”

Ignoring his breaking heart, the sniper pulled the blond in, but was stopped with their lips just touching. 

“I won't be able to stop,” Jake whispered, shaking with how hard he was fighting to hold back, trying to give Cougar the choice.

The vampire smiled, taking the succubus’ hand and pressing it against his throat to feel for the pulse that had stopped long, long ago. “You can't kill me, Jake. I’m already dead.”

Letting go of his control, Jake let their mouths crash together, let himself devour all that the sniper was giving him.

Cougar moaned as he felt the succubus begin to feed, drawing out his energy through his mouth. He licked his way in, tasting the blood he had smelled earlier, but quickly lost himself to Jake’s wicked tongue. His body, cold for so many years, began to heat up as all of his sexual desires were dragged to the surface. Growling, he shoved Jake back against the bed, pinning his hands above his head.

“Fuck yes, baby,” Jake moaned, rolling his hips as the moment pulled them apart. “I’m yours, aren't I? You'll tear anyone else who touches me apart, won't you?”

Cougar lowered himself down, running his tongue over the blond’s neck. _“Mío.”_

“Do it.”

The vampire’s head snapped up in shock at the blond’s words.

“You’ll need your strength,” Jake purred, freeing one of his hands to run through Cougar’s silky locks and pushing him back down towards his neck, shuddering as the sharp points ghosted over his skin. He let out a long, moaning cry as he felt those fangs pierce him. The faint pain mixed with pleasure and sent his hormones sky-high. Losing himself, Jake began to squirm and buck in desperation to find more friction for his throbbing cock and hole.

Continuing to drink, Cougar shifted to push his thigh between the blond’s legs to give him something to grind against. Impossibly, Jake’s blood got even sweeter as he came in his pants with a scream. Pulling off, the vampire licked his lips and smiled down at his blissed-out lover.

“Get this shit off me,” Jake slurred, tugging at the now bloodstained collar of his shirt.

With a dark chuckle, Cougar obeyed, snatching a small bottle of lube from the bedside table and at last sitting back on his heels to admire the view he had longed for up close and personal. There were too many scars, he decided, both from combat and from past, less gentle, lover. He traced a particularly bad mark at the top of Jake’s left thigh that he recognized as the coils of a Naga. 

“You gonna take care of me?” Jake asked, sitting up with a look that was far too unsure for Cougar’s liking.

After tossing his own clothes to the floor, Cougar crawled back up, sliding his hands up and down the insides of Jake’s thighs as he kissed him again. He let the succubus feed for several long moments of absolutely filthy kissing before pulling away to check the bite he had made. Satisfied that it was completely healed by the blond’s powers, Cougar began kissing his way down Jake’s body, pausing to suck just the tip of his already hardening cock into his mouth and relish the sounds it caused. Pulling off with a soft laugh, the vampire ducked down to run his tongue over the succubus’ hole before slowly thrusting it in.

Jake didn't hold back, moaning and gasping at each wonderful sensation his lover was giving him. Even though succubi ran hotter than humans, Jake felt as if he were on fire, whispering soft ‘yes’s each time Cougar’s cool skin touched his own. He wailed again, fingers flashing down to tangle in the vampire’s hair as he pulled away to bite and drink from the inside of the blond’s thigh. He pushed Cougar closer to his leg as the sniper tried to pull away sooner than Jake wanted. He waited until he was on the edge of coming again to pull the vampire away from his thigh.

Looking down, the blond moaned at the sight of the sniper between his legs, hair in disarray and lips slick with spit and blood. Jake let go of the brunet's hair, slipping his finger into Cougar’s mouth and using his power to gather the sniper’s energy around them as the brunet sucked and licked. Jake pulled his fingers free after a few moments and slipping them into his own mouth to lap at the energy wrapped around them. He licked them clean then moaned and dug both hands into Cougar’s locks as the sniper slipped a slick fingers inside his hole. 

Tugging gently, Jake pulled his lover up to press their mouths together again. The ache of hunger in his body began to fade as he was stuffed full of Cougar’s energy and fingers. “M’ready,” he gasped at four fingers, and all other thoughts except ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ were banished from his mind by the slow slide of Cougar’s thick cock deep inside him. Linking his ankles around his lover’s back, his tail around one wrist and his fingers in Cougar’s hair, Jake was urging him to start thrusting even before he had bottomed out.

With his lover’s encouragement, Cougar set a fast but smooth pace, focusing on the slick slide of himself moving in and out and not slamming home. He growled at Jake’s fingers tugging his hair a little too much, but quickly forgot as the succubus began to feed again. Even with his lover’s blood giving him strength, Cougar knew he wouldn't last long in the tight heat of the succubus's hole and hunger. 

Digging his fingers into the blankets of Jake’s bed, the vampire gave everything he could. Whatever noise he made as he came and collapsed were swallowed by the feeding succubus. Pulling out and rolling to one side, Cougar let his fangs retract and used what little strength he had left to swallow Jake’s throbbing cock into his mouth.

Biting back a sob, Jake writhed beneath the sniper. Succubi were made to be fucked, to lie beneath and receive. Very few of his past lovers had ever cared enough to help Jake come once they had used his body for their own pleasure; fewer still had ever willingly swallowed him down. A few more swipes of Cougar’s tongue and low purring hums, and Jake was coming with a howl as his back arched off the bed.

The vampire quickly pulled off, working Jake through it by rubbing his cool hands up and down the blond’s sides. “How do you feel?” he murmured, rearranging the hairs stuck to Jake’s forehead with one finger.

“Full,” the succubus slurred, blindly tugging his blankets over them and looping his tail around Cougar’s waist to keep him close. “You?”

_"Agotado,”_ the sniper muttered, pulling Jake into his arms as his eyes drooped shut on their own.

Jake awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in years. He wasn't overheating, for one, the sweltering South American heat and blankets hadn't drenched him in sweat and an urge to go lie face down in a snowbank. He was also full, a sensation he rarely allowed himself, fearing his ability to kill. Third, and best of all, was the body spooning up behind him and smelling like Cougar.

Cougar?

Eyes snapping open as the horror of what must have happened dawned on Jake. heart pounding in his chest, the blond curled his hand around the sniper’s wrist to find nothing. Thrashing wildly in his panic as he desperately reached to check Cougar’s throat, it didn't even dawn on Jake that he was fighting against his lover’s tightening arms until the sniper shouted.

“Jake! Sto- I don't have a pulse!” Cougar yelled, finally managing to flip Jake onto his back and pin him to the bed.

Blinking away tears as he stared up into the vampire’s red eyes, the memories of the afternoon they had shared came back. “Oh, yeah,” the succubus whispered, a huge smile lighting up his face as each detail fell into place, each more wonderful than the last.

“We should probably talk now, shouldn't we,” Jake murmured, tail uncurling from around Cougar to twitch nervously on the bed beside him.

_“Te amo.”_

Jake slowly sat upright and pressed a kiss to Cougar’s lips. With each soft kiss, the blond eased his lover back down to the bed and moved to straddle his hips.

“Good,” the succubus muttered, nodding to himself as Cougar smiled up at him, hair spread out on his pillow like a halo. “Because I love you, too. And the thought of going back to letting strangers touch me-”

With a snarl as his only warning, Jake found himself pinned once more beneath a very angry vampire who glared around the room. “Good,” he whispered as a shudder of desire rippled through him, “that's really very good.”

Cougar slowly lowered himself down over his succubus, nipping at his neck. _“Mío amor.”_

Jake smiled, pulling his vampire up so that their lips were just touching. “That's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies to all Spanish speakers for what I've done.
> 
> Chatting with the Void on Twitter  



End file.
